


Awkward x2

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Awkwardness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 14:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim has to bite down on the inside of his lower lip at the feeling of Kon rubbing against his chest. <i>‘When I get out of here, I am going to throttle the person who tied us together like this!’</i> he thinks to himself, grinding his teeth at the sensations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward x2

Why the first words out of his mouth have to be “Well this is awkward…” is a little beyond his understanding. And Kon’s if the dry look he gets is anything to do by.  
  


“Exactly _how_ hard did they conk you on the head?” the temporarily de-powered meta drawls. He attempts to break through the magically enhanced rope tying them together for possibly the fifth time in under a minute and fails yet again.  
  


Tim has to bite down on the inside of his lower lip at the feeling of Kon rubbing against his chest. _‘When I get out of here, I am going to throttle the person who tied us together like this!’_ he thinks to himself, grinding his teeth at the sensations.  
  


 _‘You’re supposed to tie your captives back to back! Not face to face!’_ he complains to himself. He feels half desperate as Kon starts to wriggle around again. And how he _wishes_ that they hadn’t been caught on an undercover mission. Because he’s not in _uniform_. Which means that he isn’t wearing a jock so one wrong move and Kon would be able to tell straight away that little Tim is wide awake. But that’s just _one_ reaction. There’s also his breathing, his coloring, his heart beat…  
  


 _‘And why did they toss us into the closet?!’_ Tim grouses some more. If this was karma’s idea of a joke. It wasn’t funny at all. Tim was already well aware of the fact that for some time now, he’s been attracted in a more than innocent manner towards his best friend. And he would _greatly_ appreciate it if karma, fate, destiny, _whatever_ would just stop using him as a punching bag.  
  


“Fuck.” Kon curses, shoulders moving back and forth in agitation and Tim really _really_ wants to whimper. _‘I’m doomed.’_ he moans to himself, already counting down to his very imminent break down. He estimates a complete melt down in 15 minutes if Kon keeps squirming like this.  
  


Kon suddenly freezes, which makes Tim open his eyes. And find himself face to face with a red faced Kon. He can even make out his own surprised face in Kon’s eyes.  
  


“Dude.” He squeaks, (and no matter _how_ he can try to deny it, Tim would swear it in _court_ that Kon had squeaked.) his blue eyes wide open. “Too close!”  
  


Tim can’t help the _smidgen_ ( _‘just a smidgen!’_ ) of a whine that creeps into his voice as _he_ tries to wriggle this time. “Well I can’t really move, much less _away_ from you!” Boy he _wishes_ he could move away. No wait, he doesn’t wish it. No wait, he does.  
  


 _Crap_.  
  


He takes in a deep breath, trying to center himself. He will not give into his panic. He will stay calm and try to figure this out. Sounds simple enough. Breathing exercises seemed as good a place to start as any. Deep inhales, expanding his lungs and pushing his stomach muscles out. A slow exhale, pushing all the negative energy out, sucking his stomach in as much as possible for maximum exhalation. Repeat in a steady pattern.  
  


Which is _of course_ broken when he suddenly feels a puff of hot air blowing past his cheek and a sudden jerk forward. Tim’s breath stammers, eyes popping open in shock. Staring accusingly down at Kon who is trying to lean back and away from Tim but instead is breathing too heavily AND tipping Tim over with him.  
  


“ _What_ are you doing?!” Tim hisses frantically, voice coming out too high and too hoarse. ( _How_ was his voice even _capable_ of that?) “Stop it! We’re gonna fall over!”  
  


Kon’s face has turned a deeper shade of red, his eyes darting over everything except Tim’s face. “We need to find a way to get outta these ropes.” Tim’s a tad confused by there’s so much panic in Kon’s voice.”You see anything sharp around you?”  
  


Before Tim can look around and reply, Kon’s babbling off a mile a minute. “Dude, you’re _Red Robin_! Why can’t you just use that flexibility of yours and wriggle outta these magic ropes, pop that bat belt of yours open and free me so we can go kick some evil dude butt. Cause I can’t handle being in here like this.”  
  


“ _Like this_?” Tim repeats, aiming for detached neutrality. But it comes out sounding too much like Kon is one wrong sentence away from being headbutted. Or that Tim’s a really pissed off diva. Tim wishes he wasn’t tied chest to chest with Kon right now. Because otherwise he’d make a dramatic exit, find the nearest wall with no one else around and just introduce his head to the bricks for a few minutes.  
  


But he _is_ tied chest to chest with Kon right now. With his legs straddling Kon’s thighs, Tim’s barely three inches away from the danger zone. Or at least he _was_ until Kon had stated tipping them over and now he’s barely an inch away.  
  


Kon attempts another desperate squirm, leaning back in the hopes of creating some give in the ropes. But instead all he manages to accomplish is falling flat on his back on the floor with Tim pressed uncomfortably against the meta’s body. And by _uncomfortable_ he totally means _heavenly_.  
  


It takes them both a moment to get their bearings back in place. And when they do, they both freeze. Because now they’re pressed together intimately. Face to face, they can see the red flush spreading down their necks. Chest to chest, their hearts pound erratically and out of rhythm. Stomach to stomach, barely moving with every shallow breath. And best/worst of all, hip to hip. Their hips are slanted together _just so_ that he can feel something poking against his hipbone. And Kon can probably feel little Tim too…  
  


He has the more _horrible_ urge to ask ‘Is that a batarang in your pocket or are you just happy to see me’. That urge plus the look on Kon’s face makes him want to laugh hysterically, regardless of the situation.  
  


Kon shifts underneath him. And he _really really **really**_ wants to ask what in God’s name possessed Kon to _move_! Because the shift brushes the erections straining against denim to press together and a small, breathy “Ah!” to fall out from his lips.  
  


 _‘Kill me now, kill me now, kill me now.’_ Tim groans to himself, eyes squeezed shut, heat suffusing his face. He can’t make himself look at Kon. Tim’s not sure what he’s see and frankly, he’d rather not know.  
  


If his hands weren’t tied together, he’d be sitting in the corner with his fingers stuck in his ears singing ‘Mary had a little lamb’ at the top of his lungs. But this _is_ a tiny cupboard they’re stuck in. So maybe he’d have turned his back to Kon…  
  


“What…” Kon’s husky voice starts to inquire and Tim _desperately_ wishes for a cliff to jump off of. “…was that?”  
  


“Nothing.” he replies far too quickly and he knows it too. Hell, even Kon knows it. Tim had just more or less put up a giant neon billboard sign on top of his head declaring ‘I liked that grinding very much, may I please have some more? I’ll even beg if you want me too’.  
  


Kon’s hips roll up into his. Slow, deliberate, fucking amazing. But this time, he bites down on the moan. The muffled sound hovers for a moment between them, a secret only they know. It makes him feels him feel embarrassed and mortified and want to go dig a hole for himself and stay there until the apocalypse comes.  
  


“You…like that…” Kon trails off. Tim’s not sure if it was a statement or a question with the way Kon’s voice has gone breathy. His eyes are still shut as he shakes his head, not trusting his voice now that Kon’s pressed _right there_ against him.  
  


 _Thankfully_ , Kon stays still long enough for Tim to get half of his bearings back. And enough courage to open his eyes. Which turns out to be a mistake because he loses his breath the _second_ he processes that Kon is leaning up towards him.  
  


Kon hovers in front of him, his face far too close for comfort and his lips less than a breath away. “I…” Kon starts, pauses, licks his lips and tries again. “Can I kiss you?”  
  


That makes his breath pack up shop and move to Hawaii where his brain is probably swinging in a hammock with a drink in hand. “You want to kiss me?” The question tumbles out in a breathy rush.  
  


Someone _really_ needs to untie them because he _needs_ to pinch himself. This is really too much for his brain to handle right now. Kon doesn’t help by repeating his question. “Can I kiss you then?” His words a hot brush of air against Tim’s lips.  
  


Tim sways back for a moment before giving in and tipping forward just enough to press their lips together. It’s the most uncomfortable first kiss he can recall. And that _includes_ a few instances of just having his face grabbed and being smooched.  
  


Their noses are pressed together uncomfortably. Tim’s got more of Kon’s lower lip and chin underneath his lips than anything else. And it’s more of a lip smash than a kiss actually. They both smile and laugh into the contact, their chuckles brushing against each others cheeks like warm fingers.  
  


“Lets try that again.” Tim offers, tilting his head slightly to the side before slowly lowering his lips down onto Kon’s.  
  


This is more like a kiss. A soft, nervous, unsure contact between two pairs of lips. It sends a tingling racing down Tim’s back and makes him shiver. Kon feels it easily enough. It encourages him to slide his lips slowly against Tim’s, parting them slightly before coming back to press back more firmly.  
  


It tastes like nothing in particular and it makes Tim sigh in happiness. How he wishes that his hands weren’t tied behind his back. Because he _really_ wants to cup Kon’s face right now. But at least he can still move his legs. Or just enough so that he’s straddling Kon’s hips properly.  
  


Heat fills his face when he feels the hardness pressing up against him. Tim’s got a question ready to be asked when the door suddenly rattles. His hips jerk, instinct telling his body to move away from Kon. But instinct was a stupid idiot who had forgotten about the ropes binding them both together so all he _really_ manages is to make both of them fall down uncomfortably hard on the floor on their sides.  
  


They both groan at the sudden pain lancing through their shoulders and peer up at the door. Where Batman is standing.  
  


With a grin spreading over his face.  
  


 _‘I’m never going to live this down.’_ Tim thinks to himself as Dick opens his mouth. _‘Well…on the bright side, at least that little demon isn’t here.’_  
  


“What’s taking so long?” a familiar voice snaps.  
  


And then Tim remembers that he is life’s favorite whipping boy and sighs.


End file.
